Linehalt
Linehalt is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan, and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Linehalt is partners with Ren to whom he speaks in a gentle voice. Bonded tight as family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the underground of Gundalia. Using the stone in the palm of his hands, he absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He has a "Forbidden Power" in the Anime that Emperor Barodius calls the "switch code". His main Battle Gear is Boomix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and battled Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense which would have destroyed the system. He is a real bakugan, so proven when in the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet. In episode 5, He and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan. In episode 7 he fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form, and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next. In episode 10, he retold the story of how he was the last of his kind, the Dark Bakugan, who were banished to the underground of Gundalia. It is where he met Ren as he was meant to be the next protector of Linehalt. He was against the idea of this as Ren was very afraid of Linehalt and it was not till he saved Ren from falling that the two eventually became close friends. He also revealed that although he has a "Forbidden Power", he has no idea how to use it. In episode 11, He battled Hawktor and Neo Ziperator alongside Plitheon. He lost, but Plitheon won with his Battle Gear. In episode 18, he battled Coredem and Aranaut alongside Plitheon, but the battle ended up in failure, no matter how hard Ren was brawling. He battled alongside Sabator in episode 19, but the battle was cut short due to the Sacred Orb getting angry. He battled alongside Rubanoid in episode 23 against Drago, but lost. He made an appearance in episode 24 as well, where he and Ren betrayed Barodius. He used Boomix to attack Dharak Colossus as well. In episode 25, he continues the battle and unleashes his Forbidden Power it is revealed that threatens Neathia and awakens Dragonoid Colossus, the Sacred Orb's last defense, which defeats both Dharak and Linehalt, stopping his rampage, but not before he severely damaged the Gundalian forces. In episode 26, he will battle against Aranaut to prove Ren's loyalty to the Neathians. ; Ability Cards * Volting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closer: Absorbs the opponent's ability * Darkness Blizzard: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dark Saber: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Razen Breaker (Shock Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Dark Javelin: Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to Linehalt. * Gigarth Ray: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Twist Bow (Boomerang Bow): Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. Game Linehalt was released in August in Wave 3. The Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs). Ventus Linehalt has 800 Gs. Pyrus Linehalt has 850 Gs. Darkus has 850 Gs. Trivia * Linehalt's design looks similar to a mix of Reaper and Percival. * Linehalt's ball form looks similar to a mix of Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos. * Linehalt is one of the three Wave 3 Bakugan to be released as a toy early, alongside Terrorcrest and Battle Crusher. * Like his owner, Linehalt has reptilian eyes. * He somewhat resembles Centorrior a bit. * In the Anime, his feet in ball form are double jointed, and he has longer horns. * Strangely, one of Linehalt's abilities has the name of Akwimos's battle gear Gigarth. * He has been seen to be an excelent sniper. * His Bakugan Form is similar to Helix Dragonoid. * When he used his Forbidden Power, his mouth and teeth resembled Venom's from Spiderman. Gallery Anime dlbf.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (closed) lbfd.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (open) lnhnlt.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:lllllllllll.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form lnnnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form dlnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form Linehalt with is power level.jpg|Linehalt with his power level Razen Breaker.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Razen Breaker Dark Saber.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Dark Saber Gigarth Ray.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Gigarth Ray Volting Vibra.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Volting Vibra Dark Javalin.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Dark Javelin darknes blizzard.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Darkness Blizzard Linehalt forbidden power.jpg|Linehalt using his Forbidden Power File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix in ball form Lebx.jpg|Linehalt equiped with Boomix in Bakugan form Bl19.jpg rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen File:Ren Linehalt.JPG Game File:IMG_3956.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Linehalt File:IMG_0557.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Rock Hammer File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Boomix.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Boomix File:Pyrus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Linehalt File:T1eOVuXfJLXXcOZfE9_103342_jpg_310x310.jpg|Ventus Linehalt !B0YcM8gEGk~$(KGrHqV,!hEEw5h+7,JzBM,Frlge0Q~~_12.jpg|Packaged Trasluscent Ventus Linehalt File:Ventus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Ventus Linehalt File:T2CzpbXb4bXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Linehalt File:Linehalt1111.jpg|Linehalt File:Linehalt_Boomix.jpg|Packaged Subterra Linehalt and Boomix File:linehaltboomix.JPG|Subterra Linehalt equiped with Boomix File:Subterra_Linehalt_Gold_Chompixx.jpg|Subterra Linehalt with Gold Chompixx 96CA30NI8B.jpg|Subterra Linehalt Attached To Deluxe Rock Hammer File:140CAHQEBGS.jpg File:Bg154-3r1.jpg|BakuBlue Subterra Linehalt (closed) File:bg154-3r0.jpg|BakuBlue Subterra Linehalt (open) bakublueline.jpg|BakuBlue Aquos Linehalt File:linehaltaquosx.jpg|Darkus Linehalt File:BK CD Linehalt 1.jpg !B2LN3!wBmk~$(KGrHqR,!jIE)rIKUijmBMhZioItcg~~_35.JPG|Darkus Linehalt Bakugan Dimensions File:Linhalt BD.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Subterra Linehalt File:ClearLinehalt.jpg File:Clinehaltattack.png File:Clinehaltmove.png File:Clinehaltdodge.png File:Clinehaltvs.ckrakix.png File:Clearlinehaltwin.png File:Clearlinehaltbdmonster.png ventus linehalt.png|Ventus Linehalt File:Pyrus_Linehalt_BD.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt PyruslinehaltBD.png|Pyrus Linehalt File:Rec_VS_Steelearth.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt VS Clear Linehalt bluegold linehalt.png|BlueGold Linehalt Darkus Linehalt.png|Darkus Linehalt Darkus Linehalt attacking.png|Darkus Linehalt Dlinehalt.png|Darkus Linehalt pyrus linehalt.png|Pyrus Linehalt Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders